Conventional headrests do not provide a contour that fits a user's head, which does not provide for a comfortable user experience. Even if conventional headrests do allow for a customized support of a user's head, such headrests have complicated designs and are expensive to manufacture. Further, such conventional headrests are aesthetically unpleasing and do not function in a proper manner.